Death (Earth-12)
Death was an Eternal and was one of the gods of Gallifrey. She represented and embodied Death itself. History Death was not the oldest of the gods; Pain was. But she was older than Time. (NA: Set Piece) She was both worshipped and feared by Weevils. (TW: Dead Man Walking) There were legends that Death was apparently conceived when the "gods" were drunk. (NA: Return of the Living Dad) Being created from the dreams and thoughts of Time Lords, becoming personified into an "abstract universal entity." (NA: Human Nature) She came into being when Chris Cwej and Ishtar Hutchings had sex. Ishtar gave birth to Jasmine Surprise Cwej-Hutchings, who went on to have sex with Ricky McIlveen (a powerful psionic), who in turn gave birth to Death. (NA: Happy Endings) The Doctor recalled seeing Death on a Gallifreyan hillside in his youth. (NA: Set Piece) Early in his life, the Doctor killed someone to protect his friend the Master. He made a deal with Death. Rather than having Death make him her champion, Death would choose the Master. But the Doctor would later forget about this encounter. (BFA: Master) In 1479, Death manifested herself in Cardiff after a girl named Faith was brought back to life with the resurrection gauntlet. She killed twelve people, but Faith managed to stop Death before she could collect a thirteenth victim, which would have enabled Death to enter the universe completely. (TW: Dead Man Walking) The Seventh Doctor met Death for the first time on the Moon, when she was summoned by the Timewyrm as a robed skeleton. (NA: Timewyrm: Revelation) The Doctor later made another deal with Death to save Ace from the Hoothi and offered himself in her place. (NA: Love and War) Death later took the life of Doctor John Smith as payment. (NA: Human Nature) Death, along with Time and Pain, attended Bernice Summerfield and Jason Kane's wedding in Cheldon Bonniface. (NA: Happy Endings) At some point, the Doctor made a third deal with Death, to give the Master a new start in life as a good and honest man for ten years. However, after the ten years were done, the Doctor would have to kill the Master. (BFA: Master) When the Doctor suffered a one-sided heart attack at Roz Forrester's funeral, he had a vision of Death taunting him about taking the life of one of his companions, and that some day soon, she would take him, when he was alone and friendless, without warning and without meaning. (NA: So Vile a Sin) Death made good of her threat in San Francisco, 1999, when she took the Doctor's life by using the Master as a tool. However, the Doctor was able to regenerate into his eighth incarnation. (DW: Doctor Who, The Six Doctors) When the ten years expired, Death sent the Doctor to Perfugum, where "John Smith" was. Taking on the identity of John Smith's maid, Jade, Death tormented the Doctor, John Smith and his friends, which lead to one of his friends, Victor, killing his own wife, and John's love, Jacqueline. (BFA: Master) Death appeared to the Doctor when he returned to the House of Lungbarrow. (NA: Lungbarrow) The carnage of the Last Great Time War horrified Death, to the extent that she and her Eternal siblings left reality. (DWAN: Doctor Who Annual 2006) However, before she left, she instructed her champion, the Monk, on how to ensure his own survival. (DW: The Six Doctors) In 2008, Death used the newly-resurrected Owen Harper as a gateway into the Universe, and possessed him repeatedly. While doing so, she repeated the same words in a strange language. Death then arrived at a hospital, having left Owen's body. Death once again attempted to claim the thirteen souls she needed, but before she could claim her final soul, Owen used faith to literally fight off Death and dissipate her energy, sending hrt back to the darkness. (TW: Dead Man Walking) . (DW: The Regeneration of Gallifrey) . (DW: The Battle of the Junkyard) . (DW: The Six Doctors) . (DW: I am the Valeyard) Undated events *﻿The Doctor once won a bet with Death. (NA: Sleepy) *Death picked Mortimus to be her champion, as a means of revenge upon the Doctor. (NA: No Future) *The Doctor encountered Death with the Tramp. (ST: The Tramp's Story) *Sabbath had witnessed Death's abode. (EDA: Camera Obscura) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:Enemies of the Twelfth Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Deca characters Category:Villains Category:Individuals